gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:WatermelonSunshine
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lalaloopsy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Superman3005 (talk) 13:42, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Finding the warfare puppetry song Can you try to find the song on the Bubblegum pop songs website you mentioned earlier? I dont want to waste my time on it and then not find it. PLZ Thank you. -Millardman120 WARFARE PUPPETRY SONG FOUND! OMG GUESS WHAT??? ONE OF MY FANS identified the warfare puppetry theme song!!! :D:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzkVdQSre8I0 WHY DID YOU TRICK ME?!?! WTF, WHY WHY WHY DID YOU DO THAT, DON'T YOU EVER JOKE ABOUT THE TITANS BEING REAL UNLESS IT ACUALLY HAPPENED, I THOUGHT IT WAS TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW IM SAD AND ARGRY BECAUSE YOU HAD TO PULL THAT PRANK! (Srry for the caps, I am just so pissed off that you did that, so don't post stuff like that ever again unless you are absolutely 101% sure that Gemmy told you that they would release the Titans) --Coltonandjen (talk) 00:55, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Anger problems... Sorry, I have anger problems, that's why I acted that way, but I will send an email to Gemmy and ask them about them making the Teen Titans Props :) --Coltonandjen (talk) 01:06, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Block Talk The reason I spammed on "Jack the jackalope" was because there is another page of him! Also, can you tell me the name of a cuddle barn toy that has a gemmy recording? Sincerely: a kinda confused wikia contributor. And more the last I think Welp now there are those magic moments things! Those are there now so yeah. I can't think of anything else but saying there could be ones from the origingl series too! How to talk on a different message wall I tried seeing how to talk on CFAWPAMWiki but it is all diffrent! It even has rewards for doing stff!!! Please tell me how to do it after you are done trying to talk to derekins.Well if you are... Sincerely: a confused wikia contributor. Whatever happened to Coconut Fred And Wonder Pets And Murps wiki I literally have no idea what happened to it! Did it get deleted? Did you quit that wiki? What happened? - a wikia contributor. Just curious Are you ever going to update the Dork Diaries page, it's been a while? Coltonandjen (talk) 17:05, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Still Waiting... It's been about a month and 10 days since you've updated the Dork Diaries page, you gonna do it soon or not? Coltonandjen (talk) 12:44, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Song help Since you found out the Warfare Puppetry song, do you know the name of this song? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iCSmcuXm9w =Really? Was that message on CH93 page necessary? You were all like AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I LOVE YOU LIKE A TEEN GIRL LOVES JUSTIN BEIBER! You don't have to over react so much! Coltonandjen (talk) 23:43, October 6, 2015 (UTC) 2 questions 1: What the f*ck is your profile pic?! 2: When are you going to updaye the Dork Diaries page? Coltonandjen (talk) 15:00, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Question, again! What's your opinion on the DD Props, it still says IDK yet, can you update that? Coltonandjen (talk) 13:52, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Hello, swap the letters in joe blow, what do you get, blowjoe, which is extremely close to blowjob! Hi Hi WatermelonSunshine, I'd like to know which Gemmys you own. I'm planning to expand my collection and I need some ideas. Thank you! -Scout8382 19:04, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Animated Spongebob and Cornelius the Chicken.... :P (Spongebob is in my bedroom, Cornelius is in a closet) I used to have a whole collection of dancing hamsters, and a movin' monkey, but they are long gone... WatermelonSunshine (talk) 20:40, October 11, 2016 (UTC)